Ada Apa Dengan Zetsu?
by Hyocchi
Summary: Hari itu Zetsu sedang mengalami hari buruk. Sampai akhirnya dia kesal dan ngambek. Teman-temannya yang tak tahu mengapa dia begitu jadi bingung. Zetsu kenapa ya? A fic for Ero Dojo. Read and review please!


Disclaimer : Akatsuki itu ada di komik Naruto. Naruto bikinan Oom Masashi Kishimoto.

Hai, ketemu saya lagi di fic humor. Ah, bukannya update fic, malah publish yang beginian. Habis disuruh cepet sih. Ini fic buat Ero Dojo-ku. Para sensei sekalian, saya mohon maaaaap… Saya telat ngumpulin fic XD. Yah, yang penting enjoy it!

* * *

**-**

**~Ada Apa Dengan Zetsu~**

**-

* * *

**

Di pagi hari pada musim semi. Semuanya tampak indah. Tak terkecuali di halaman markas Akatsuki yang selalu terawat dan rapi. Ada berbagai macam bunga di sana. Bunga sakura yang menjadi primadona musim semi tampak memukau dengan kelopaknya yang berwarna merah keputih-putihan. Dan juga berbagai mawar mulai dari warna merah, kuning, biru juga ungu. Selain itu di sudut sebelah barat dekat dinding, banyak tergantung pot-pot anggrek. Sebelah timurnya lagi ada bunga matahari. Lalu ada bougainville, marigold, krisan, lantana, seruni, euphorbia, anthurium, gelombang cinta, sansevieria, rafflesia arnoldi (bunga bangkai tuh!), kantung semar, juga venus flytrap yang sedang mekar di pojok taman.

Tunggu! Venus flytrap? Kayaknya kenal deh!

Itu kan Zetsu? Ngapain dia di pojokan taman begitu… Ngeganggu pemandangan bagus aja. Ooooh… tak disangka, tak dinyanya, dan tak diduga, ternyata dia sedang merawat bunga! Ya ampuuun… Zetsu-san… Ternyata di balik bentukmu yang seram itu, tersembunyi kelembutan ya… Jadi salut.

"Selese deh!" ucapnya sambil menyeka air yang keluar dari kulitnya (itu keringat dodol!).

Dia memandangi bunga yang baru saja ditanamnya. "Cantik sekali… Bunga dahlia memang cantik…" Sekali lagi, Zetsu terus memandangi dengan mata berbinar ala puppy eyes.

"Kyaaaa… Kau akan menjadi bunga kesayanganku! Tak akan kubiarkan seorang pun menyentuhmu. Muah-muaaah…" Zetsu memeluk dan mencium bunganya.

"Baiklah! Untuk melindungimu, akan kubuatkan pagar di sekelilingmu." Zetsu membawa beberapa batang bambu dan palu untuk membuat pagar di sekeliling tanaman itu.

"TAAKK!!" Bambu terakhir telah selesai ia tancapkan dan telah berhasil mengkerangkeng bunga kesayangannya. Sekarang ia yakin bahwa tak akan ada yang bisa melukai bunga kesukaannya itu.

Kau yakin Zetsu…?

"Howeeeeee!!!" Teriakan maut tiba-tiba datang menuju ke arah Zetsu dan diikuti suara "GLUDAKK! GLUDUKK! GUBRAAKK!!"

Zetsu dengan spontan berbalik. Seseorang bertopeng dan mengenakan jubah Akatsuki menghampirinya dengan kecepatan kentut. Debu tampak bergumul di sekitarnya.

"Zetsu-saaan!!!" teriak seseorang itu.

Indera penglihatan Zetsu bereaksi dan menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah Tobi yang sedang mengendarai kuda liar. Kuda liar?

GLEK! Gawat! Dia semakin mendekat. Zetsu! Cepat menghindar!!

Dan…

"ZRAAAAAT!!!" Tobi berhasil menghentikan kudanya, tepat di depan Zetsu yang meringkuk melindungi tubuhnya. "Fyuuuh… Akhirnya selamat! Susah juga ya, mengendarai kuda liar. Zetsu-san? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Tobi yang melihat kawannya meringkuk di dekat kaki kudanya.

Zetsu membuka matanya. Dia terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ah! Iya! Aku tadi ke sini karena kau disuruh ketua untuk kembali ke markas. Ada tugas untukmu… Tobi kan anak baik, jadi Tobi segera menyampaikan pesan itu," kata Tobi.

"Sudah, ya Zetsu-san… Aku kembali dulu. Jangan lupa segera kembali ke markas yaa!!" teriaknya sambil berlalu dengan tetap mengendarai kuda liarnya.

Suara "GLUDAKK! GLUDUKK! GUBRAAKK!!" kembali menggema. Ternyata Tobi datang dengan hebohnya tadi hanya untuk membawa pesan dari ketua. Kenapa harus pakai kuda? Padahal jarak markas dan kebun Zetsu hanya 10 meter.

Kembali ke keadaan Zetsu…

"Bungaku…" ratap Zetsu. Tampak di depannya adalah pemandangan yang sangat mengenaskan. Bunga yang baru ditanamnya hancur terinjak kaki kuda Tobi. "Bungakuuuu…" teriak Zetsu melankolis. Air matanya berderai. Lagu sendu menyayat hati serta alunan melodi biola menjadi background suaranya.

"Ke… kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi!! Kenapa begitu cepaaat… Padahal aku baru saja menanammu… Padahal aku belum sempat melihatmu tumbuh…" Zetsu masih menagis.

Sudahlah, Zetsu-san. Jangan bersedih berlebihan begitu deh! Ah! Zetsu, kau hampir lupa dengan pesan tadi. Ada tugas dari ketua kan?

Zetsu bangkit dari tempatnya meringkuk meratapi nasib bunga tadi. Kini wajahnya tampak serius. Tak terlihat lagi semburat kesedihan yang tadi menggelayuti wajahnya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah mamrkas. Dan dengan gagahnya dia melangkah menuju markas bagaikan koboi yang telah mendapat tantangan. Lagu background berubah menjadi serius. Angin kering dari utara menerpa langkah Zetsu. Oh, ada apa gerangan?

Sepuluh meter telah dilaluinya. Tinggal lima meter lagi hingga ia menemukan ruangan ketua. Lima… empat… tiga… dua… satu… akhirnya tibalah ia di depan pintu ruangan ketua. Zetsu menelan ludahnya. Entah tugas apa yang telah menantinya kali ini. Mungkinkah memata-matai Konan di kamar mandi, atau mencari gosip baru di desa ninja sebelah. Entah…

"KREEEK…" derit pintu ketika dibuka menambah tegang suasana.

Rupanya sang ketua telah menunggunya. Berdiri memunggungi pintu sambil melipat tangan. "Zetsu…" kata Pein yang menyadari Zetsu telah ada di belakangnya. Lalu dia berbalik.

"Ketua…"

"Kau… Apa kau lupa dengan tugas yang seharusnya kau lakukan hari ini?!" bentak Pein.

"A, apa…? Apa maksud ketua?"

"Huh! Rupanya kau benar-benar lupa ya?"

Zetsu kebingungan dengan apa yang dikatakan Pein. Memangnya dia melupakan apa? Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat, tapi tak bisa ketemu. Sampai akhirnya Pein angkat bicara.

"Kau lupa, hari ini kan jadwalmu untuk piket bersih-bersih markas, Zetsuuuu!!!" kata Pein kemudian.

GUBRAK!! Ya ampun, ternyata hanya tugas untuk bersih-bersih…

"Pokoknya, aku kembali lagi ke sini dua jam lagi, markas harus sudah bersih, ya…? Aku mau shopping! Inget ya! Semua harus bersih! Atau kau akan merasakan Rinnegan-ku…" Pein meninggalkannya sendirian.

Zetsu menurut. Dia berjalan gontai menuju gudang untuk mengambil sapu, pengki, dan alat pel. Dalam batinnya sebal juga. Huh! Apanya yang giliran piket! Setiap minggu juga memang hanya dia yang mau mengerjakan tugas membersihkan markas (tepatnya sih dipaksa untuk mengerjakannya), para Akatsuki lain mana ada yang melakukannya…!

Pertama, dia menyapu ruang nonton TV. Oh, ada Deidara dan Itachi sedang nonton anime. Di depan mereka ada setoples besar kacang kulit. Dan… Di bawah kaki mereka sudah menumpuk dengan manisnya kulit kacang sampai setinggi setengah meter, menunggu untuk dibersihkan Zetsu. Akhirnya Zetsu mengambil tempat sampah dan berjalan menuju mereka.

"Ng? Oi! Zetsu! Minggir loe! Ngalangin TV tauk!" bentak Itachi. Rupanya tudung venus flytrap Zetsu menghalangi layar TV.

"Iya! Lagi seru-serunya nih, un! Minggir dong!"

Tanpa bicara, Zetsu segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan membawa pergi tempat sampah penuh kulit kacang itu. Tapi baru dua langkah… "Pluk!" Dua buah kulit kacang mungil kembali jatuh. Zetsu memungutnya ke tempat sampah. Hampir dia berbalik, benda putih-kecil-imut itu lagi-lagi terjatuh. Zetsu mengambil sapu dan menyapunya.

"Waaakakakakak!!!" Deidara dan Itachi terbahak melihat adegan dalam TV. Lagi-lagi mereka menjatuhkan kulit kacang. Zetsu mulai geregetan. Diambilnya si toples-biang-kerok dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke tempat sampah.

"Eh! Kok dibuang sih! Kan mau kita makan, un…!" Deidara mangkel. "BLUNG" Tapi Zetsu malah memasukkan toples itu ke kepalanya.

"Nggg! Tolong, un! Kepalaku, un! Zetsu-san jahaat!!" kata Deidara dengan mulut terbekap toples.

"Salah sendiri! Bikin sampah!!" balas Zetsu. Deidara berusaha membebaskan kepalanya. Itachi ikutan menariknya keluar. Tapi sayang, ternyata toplesnya nyangkut.

"Hmph! No kacang, no sampah!" kata Zetsu riang sambil meninggalkan mereka.

Selanjutnya mengepel teras depan. Tapi… Astaganaga!! Begitu sampai di teras, yang dilihat Zetsu kini bukanlah pemandangan yang menyenangkan. Betapa tidak? Lantainya kotor penuh jejak kaki berlumpur, juga kotoran-kotoran lain yang membandel. Debu bertebaran tidak hanya di lantai, tapi juga di tembok.

"Hhh… Apa boleh buat!" Zetsu menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, lalu mulai mengepel. Tak lupa sebelum itu dia mencampurkan karbol banyak-banyak di air untuk mengepel.

Dan… "SROOK… SROOK…" Zetsu mulai mengepel lantai. Tapi baru beberapa menit Zetsu mengepel…

"GLUDAKK! GLUDUKK! GUBRAAKK!!" Suara itu lagi! Kembali mendekati Zetsu. Zetsu menoleh.

Dan benar! Tobi datang kembali, masih naik kuda liarnya pula. Dia mendekat ke arah Zetsu. Semakin mendekat… Semakin mendekaaat… "Zetsu-saaaan!!! Minggiiiir!!!" teriak Tobi.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Zetsu langsung merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah tembok. Sedetik kemudian, kuda laknat itu melesat melewatinya meninggalkan debu yang mengepul.

"Dasar gila!" desisnya. Zetsu meneruskan pekerjaan mengepelnya. Dan… Ya ampuuun! Lantai yang tadi sebagian sudah bersih dipelnya, kini kotor lagi oleh tapak kuda milik Tobi. "Hhhh…" Zetsu meratap lagi. Tapi sekali lagi dia tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya. Ayo semangat, Zetsu-san!

"Dam-di-dam-di-dam-dam-dam-dam… Dam-di-dam-di-dam-dam…" Zetsu menggosokkan alat pelnya sambil bersenandung. Sesekali pinggulnya ikutan bergoyang.

"SREEET…" gosokan terakhir dari alat pelnya kali ini, telah menuntaskan pekerjaan mengepelnya. "Selesai!!" Zetsu tersenyum sambil mengelap peluhnya. Horeee!

"GLUDAKK! GLUDUKK! GUBRAAKK!! GLUDAKK! GLUDUKK! GUBRAAKK!!" Suara mengganggu itu kembali datang. Gemuruhnya memenuhi setiap sudut teras, hingga akhirnya terperangkap di dalam liang pendengaran Zetsu. Indera pendengarannya bereaksi. Hanya butuh waktu sepersekian detik hingga otaknya kembali memperintahkan agar syaraf motoriknya bekerja. Karena sebuah bahaya tengah menujunya, 'lagi-lagi' Tobi dan kudanya. Zetsu buru-buru kembali merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

"WUUUSH!!" Angin dan debu diiringi teriakan "WAAAAAAAA…!!!" dalam sedetik melewatinya. Dua detik setelahnya, Zetsu membuka mata dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Lantainya…" Zetsu kembali meratap sedih. Lantai yang dengan sepenuh hati tadi dipelnya, sekarang kembali penuh dengan kotoran berlumpur. Sama sekali tidak ada bekas bahwa lantai ini telah dipel sebelumnya.

Ratapan sedihnya tadi berubah menjadi kemarahan. Zetsu membanting alat pelnya. Dia mengambek. Sudah cukup dua kali saja ia mengepel kembali lantai ini. Dia tidak mau mengepelnya lagi.

"ZLEEP!" Dia menutup tudung venus flytrapnya dan pundung di pojokan dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Hingga dua jam kemudian, sang bos Pein datang dari shopping.

Begitu masuk markas, dia sudah dikagetkan pemandangan aneh. Itachi masih berusaha menarik kepala Deidara dari dalam toples. Eh, kebalik. Menarik toples dari kepalanya Deidara. (Nggak tahu nih toples, bisa dimasukin kepala, tapi nggak bisa dikeluarin). Pein sweatdrop. Dia teringat sesuatu. Oh, iya Zetsu. Sudahkah ia mengerjakan tugasnya, pikirnya.

Pein mencari anak buahnya yang satu itu. Di dapur tak ada. Di kamarnya pun tak ada. Dia tanya Itachi. Jawabnya, "Au ah! Di luar kali…" Pein pun menuju halaman. Tapi yang ada di sana cuma Tobi yang ngasih makan kuda liarnya pake bunga-bunga milik Zetsu. Dia tanya lagi ke Tobi. Jawab Tobi, "Oh, tadi Tobi liat Zetsu-san ada di teras, lagi nge-pel."

Pein pun menuju teras. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Pein saat itu, lantai teras sangat kotor. Kata Tobi tadi Zetsu sedang ngepel, tapi kenapa masih kotor begini? Dia melihat Zetsu yang masih pundung di pojokan teras sambil menutup venus flytrapnya. Pein bersiap marah dan mengeluarkan kekuatan Rinnegannya.

"ZETSUUUUU…!!!" Teriaknya keras hingga gemanya merambat ke seantero negeri. Para anak buahnya di dalam otomatis menutup telinganya. Lalu keluar mendatangi si bos.

"Oi, bos. Tereak kira-kira dong! Budeg nih telinga!" omel Kisame.

"Iya, ada paan seh?" tanya Hidan.

"Adha apha ini, adha apha?" Tobi datang, bahasanya mendadak medhok.

Si bos tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan anak buahnya itu. Yang dia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah Zetsu yang diam saja dan bukannya meneruskan pekerjaannya. "Heh, Zetsu! Kamu ini gimana sih?! Aku kan tadi bilang markas harus sudah bersih begitu aku datang! Kenapa kotor begini?!" bentaknya.

Zetsu diam saja.

"Hoi!! Denger nggak sih!!" Pein membentaknya sekali lagi.

Zetsu masih diam. Pein bingung. Dia menoleh ke anak buahnya. "Kenapa dia?"

"Kagak tau…" jawab mereka.

"A, ano…" Tobi menyela. "Jangan-jangan Zetsu-san marah ya?"

"Marah?"

"Benar juga… Zetsu kalo marah suka gitu kan? Mungkin dia marah, soalnya tadi kita bikin kesel dia. Tadi pas aku ma Deidara lihat TV, kita tadi bikin sampah. Dianya marah deh! Trus Deidara jadi begini…" jawab Itachi sambil nunjuk kawannya.

"Iyaa… Tolong lepasin ini dong, un… Susah…" mohon Deidara dengan tampang memelas.

"Hmm… bisa jadi."

"Atau jangan-jangan dia ngambek sama aku ya?" Kakuzu menyela.

"Emang elu ngapain?" tanya Pein.

"Ngg… Kemarin aku narik kas dari dia kebanyakan. Aku bo'ong kalo dia nunggak iuran bulan lalu. Padahal sebenarnya enggak…"

"Huuu! Dasar! Korupsi tuh!" seru teman-temannya.

"Hmm… Apa ada lagi yang mau koreksi kesalahan sama dia?" tanya Pein.

"Gue, kemarin minjem celana kolornya dia, tapi nggak gue balikin gara-gara bagian pantatnya robek," aku Hidan.

"Ng… Kalo aku kemarin ngambil jatah daging punya dia pas makan siang…" Kisame menunduk.

"Beneran? Cuma itu?" Pein mendelik.

"Lah! Bos sendiri yakin nggak punya salah apa-apa sama dia?" Kisame balik menanyai Pein.

"Oke, oke deh… Kayaknya aku juga ada salah deh sama dia? Soalnya aku suka merintah-merintah dia. Hari ini juga aku suruh dia bersihin markas sendirian…" kata Pein pelan.

"Huuu! Yah, mungkin emang itu yang bikin Zetsu ngambek. Si bos siiih…" mereka menyoraki Pein.

"Ng… Sebenarnya… Mungkin Tobi yang banyak salah sama Zetsu-san…"

"Eh, emang kenapa?"

"Tadi… Tadi kan Zetsu-san sedang menanam bunga di kebun. Eh, nggak sengaja Tobi sama kuda Tobi nginjek-injek bunga punya Zetsu-san…"

"Waaah… Gawat tuh! Bisa jadi ini nih, penyebab ngambeknya. Tobi sih… Itu kan kebun kesayangannya Zetsu…" kata Hidan.

"Ng… Sebenarnya bukan cuma itu, sih… Terus tadi juga pas Zetsu-san ngepel Tobi kayaknya nggak sengaja ngotorin lantainya lagi…" Suara Tobi seperti hampir menangis.

"Oooh… Jadi kamu yang ngotorin inih? Kok bisa sih Tobiiii…" Pein menatap Tobi lekat.

"Ha, habiiis… Tobi bener-bener nggak sengajaaaa… Huweeee… Tobi minta maaf, Zetsu-saaaan…" Tobi dengan brutalnya meluk-meluk kaki Zetsu. Yang lain sweatdrop. Sementara Zetsu masih tetap diam tak bergeming.

Melihat Zetsu yang tetap nggak mau buka tudung venus flytrap-nya, hati mereka tergerak untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahan meraka terhadap Zetsu. Mungkin memang karena merekalah, Zetsu ngambek. Demi keutuhan Akatsuki ini, maka mereka pun harus bisa membuat Zetsu berhenti ngambek.

"Zetsu, maafin kita deh, yang udah bikin sampah tadi. Nih, sekarang aku ngepel teras biar kinclong lagi…" Itachi dan Deidara melakukan aksi layaknya seorang cleaning service.

"Eh, iya! Ini aku balikin celana kolor punyamu. Tenang, udah nggak robek lagi kok. Udah aku tambal dengan sulaman gambar beruang. Jadi imut kan?" Hidan ikut-ikut.

"Ng… Ini, Tobi bawakan bunga nggak-tahu-namanya-apa. Mungkin Zetsu-san bisa nanem ini di kebun Zetsu-san…" tawar Tobi sambil membawakan bunga (sebenarnya bukan bunga) bulat imut dengan selubung duri di seluruh bagian.

"Nih, aku kasih ikan sebagai pengganti dagingmu yah? Aku cuma nemu ikan di kulkas, aku kan nggak makan 'teman'ku. Jadi buat kamu aja deh…" Kisame merelakan ikan 'temannya' untuk dimakan Zetsu.

"Zetsu…" Pein berkata lembut (muntah). "Kamu capek kan bekerja seharian… Biar aku pijit yaa…" Pein memijit (tepatnya meremas) bahu Zetsu.

"Kalo gitu… Aku… Aku balikin deh, uang yang aku korupsi… Ini, plus tip 150 perak. Cukup ya?" Kakuzu merelakan uangnya untuk Zetsu. Dalam hatinya dia terus membatin 'meskipun aku tidak rela… meskipun aku tidak rela… meskipun aku tidak rela…' berulang-ulang.

Sementara Zetsu…? Dia masih diam saja. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Membuka sedikit tudungnya pun tidak. Apa bujukan dari temannya kurang ya? Apakah kesalahan teman-temannya terlalu besar? Sampai-sampai membuatnya sengambek ini…

Satu menit. Dua menit. Lima menit. Sepuluh menit temannya menunggu, tetap tak ada perubahan. Namun saat mereka putus asa menanti jawaban 'maaf' dari Zetsu, secercah harapan datang!

"KREK!" Daun venus flytrapnya terbuka sedikit! "KREK! KREK!" Lebih lebar! "KREK! KREK! KREEEK…!" Dan sekarang benar-benar terbuka. Diikuti senyum lebar teman-temannya. Mereka berhasil membujuk Zetsu! Yeah!

"Ng? Kalian pada ngapain kumpul di sini? Pada bawa apa-apaan nih?" Tatapan kuyu Zetsu mengiringi pertanyaannya. Tunggu, ada iler di sudut bibirnya. Matanya masih merah. Seperti… Seperti baru bangun tidur.

"Lho? Zetsu… Jadi dari tadi kamu nggak sadar kami ada ada di sini?"

"Enggak! Gue tidur. Capek banget!" ujarnya enteng.

"HAAAHH!!!" semua temannya sweatdrop. Jadi 'pengakuan' barusan hanya ditujukan pada orang yang lagi tidur? Ya ampuuun…

"Apa sih? Apa sih?" Zetsu menoleh tak tahuapa yang terjadi.

"Jadi, elu bukannya ngambek? Nggak marah karena perbuatan kami?" tanya Pein.

"Ngambek apaan? Marah? Oooh, tadinya sih aku sempat pengin ngambek. Cuman, ternyata malah ketiduran…" jawab Zetsu polos.

"HAAAAH…!" semuat temannya mendesah pasrah (lega). Ternyata 'pengakuan-kesalahan' barusan nggak berguna. Malah hanya membuka aib sendiri. Ah, biar saja… Yang penting, Zetsu nggak ngambek. Itu berarti, organisasi Akatsuki mereka tidak akan pecah. Iya kan…?

**~The End~

* * *

**

Fic-nya aneh? Fic-nya aneh? Bener ya, aneh…? Saya nggak yakin sih. Ini fic enggak lucu soalnya. Ato mungkin kemampuan melucu saya sudah memudar… Sekali lagi maaf, jika ada yang merasa kecewa… Ah, tapi siapapun anda, saya amat sangat berterimakasih sekali karena telah bersedia membaca. Semoga anda pun masih berkenan untuk memberikan review.

Salam, Hyoran.


End file.
